Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 9
Co to było do kurwy nędzy?- spytał ubrany w pancerz "Mieczokrzyżywca" Elf, opierając się na kamiennej posadzce. Herkules Bruce nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. To co pojawiło się nad Petersonem, nie było niczym co Federacja czy Legion mogłyby stworzyć. Deszcz niszczycielskich pocisków który w jednej chwili musiał zgładzić ponad milion istnień- jak ktoś w ogóle mógł posiadać tak szaloną potęgę? Oni również powinni zginąć. Osiemnastu żołnierzy Federacji- ósemka członków ZGSR'u i dziesiątka nieludzi, ubranych w sprzęt należący do 14 Batalionu, wszyscy oni zawdzięczali swoje ocalenie tym, że instynktownie wskoczyli do jednego z dołów z których wcześniej wylewali się nieumarli. Jakim cudem pociski plazmowe nie przebiły się tutaj, tego nikt nie wiedział. W sumie nikt nie dbał. Federacja przekonała się o wytrzymałości tych podziemnych korytarzy lata temu, jeszcze w czasie trwania walk o tworzące się Peterson. Trzeba było interwencji Dzieci Heinricha i zapieczętowania jednego z wyjść, by hordy niemartwych pozostały pod ziemią. Gdy jednak Legion zaatakował a Peterson zostało otoczone Kopułą, trzeba było zacząć kopać pod miastem. Dziesiątki a nawet setki tuneli, przy których co drugi w końcu łączył się ze starymi katakumbami. Zbudowane z obcego, granatowego kamienia, wypełnione runami zapisanymi w języku nieznanym w Kraju. Z racji kryzysowej sytuacji Pułkownik Lee-Lettow Vorbeck zmuszony był zaadoptować te twory nieludzkiej kultury na korzyść obrony miasta. Początkowo nie było żadnych problemów. Okazało się jednak że Legion również przyjął podobną taktykę- gdy zorientował się, że nie zdobędzie miasta z powietrza ani z ziemi, próbował przejść pod nią. Doszło do walk pomiędzy ludźmi i krasnoludami a istotami stworzonymi po to by kopać tunele. Przelała się pierwsza krew a wszechobecne runy zalśniły złowieszczym blaskiem. Momentalnie miejsca zapieczętowane i zawalone przez Federacje zniknęły, a z bezkresnej ciemności wyruszyli nieumarli. Ta część katakumb była jednak póki co pusta. Tu mogli się schronić. - Co robimy?- spytał lekko ranny żołnierz Śmierci ubrany w "Termos". - Jeśli tam wyjdziemy, zmasakrują nas ponownie.- powiedział towarzysz z oddziału. - Prawdopodobnie miasto już zostało zniszczone.- powiedział siedzący w kącie Krasnolud, tamując krwawiącą rękę znalezioną szmatą. Herkules uderzył masywną pięścią w ścianę. Całe pomieszczenie aż zadrżało. To było jego miasto. Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Dwa masywne Pandory uderzały dziko w powalone Zombie, masakrując je szaleńczą siłą swoich kończyn. Uzbrojony w karabin maszynowy Kościotrup z błyszczącym światłem w miejscu oczodołów strzelił w ich kierunku, jednak na drodzę kul stanęła ciężkoopancerzona, poruszająca się na czterech rękach istota wyglądem przypominająca bawoła. Kościotrup próbował wcelować jej w oczy, potwór jednak natarł i zniszczył nieumarłego. Ryod był istotą na tyle wielką, że ledwie mieścił się w tej cześci katakumb. Ponad 2,5 metrowy stwór o imponującej masie mięśniowej, skrytej za szarymi łuskami stworzonymi by odbijać laserowe strzały oraz twarzą, która żołnierzom Federacji przypominała pysk filmowego Predatora. Potwór ten pałał szczerą wściekłością na zjawisko które odebrało mu radość mordowania sług jego Boga. Tunel do którego on i kilka innych istot wskoczyło, wypełniony był wciąż przybywajacymi nieumarłymi. Po kilku minutach, żadnego jednak nie było. Ryod czuł też wściekłość na siebie. Nie dlatego że dopuścił do takiej sytuacji (jak miał jej zapobiec?) a dlatego, że się bał. Trząsł się na samo wspomnienie o ataku plazmowych pocisków, o absolutnym zniszczeniu jakie tajemnicze pojazdy wprowadziły wśród wojsk Legionu. A nie powinien się bać. Żył żeby walczyć i ginąć. I to właśnie postanowił zrobić. Dostojny, ubrany w czerwony płaszcz Wampir imieniem Bardo Sar'du, skrzywił się, odpychając od siebie truchło istoty Legionu. Płynąca w jej żyłach, czarna ciecz z trudem mogła zasługiwać na miano krwii. Wiedział że na Powierzchni coś się dzieje, chociaż nie mógł mieć pewności co. Podobno walki były tak intensywne, że dym z eksplozji przesłaniał niebo, pozwalając Wampirom walczyć tam cały czas. Sam jeszcze tam nie był, z resztą, sam pomysł by nieumrali wychodzili z Fatum wydawał się Sar'du niedorzeczny. Postanowił to zrobić z prostego powodu- wciąż pamiętał jak setki lat temu jego kuzyni z rodu Pandor, wyszli z Podmiasta, by skolonizować Powierzchnię. Żywi musieli zniszczyć ich plany. Właśnie dlatego zasługiwali na to, by stać się jednymi z nich. Aroganckiego Wampira nie obchodziło, z jaką potęgą będzie musiał się zmierzyć. W końcu był już martwy- co gorszego może go spotkać? Kopuła nad Peterson została całkowicie zniszczona- po najpotężniejszej defensywnej broni Federacji nie było już śladu. Tysiące mieszkańców drżało w strachu, obawiając się losu jaki spotka ich ze strony potężnych, wiszących nad niebem maszyn. Vedrtala ich strach nie obchodził. To byli tylko ludzie- jak skomplikowane mogą być ich myśli? Jak wiele mogą znaczyć ich życia? Nakazać ostrzał bądź pozostawić ich samych sobie- obydwie opcje miały równomiernie nijaki wpływ na życie potężnego Człowieka Czystej Krwii. Zupełnie inaczej było ze Spokojną. - Zostawcie proszę miasto.- poprosiła, pojawiając się tuż za Mistrzem Konklawe.- Zdradzieckich żołnierzy już nie ma. Muszę tylko wyeliminować Pułkownika. Vedrtal skrzywił się. Prośba Spokojnej nie miała w sobie nic z arogancji czy wyższości- wręcz przeciwnie, dziewczyna prosiła głosem pełnym szacunku i pokory. Wprawiało to Mistrza w pewnego rodzaju poddenerwowanie. Spokojna weszła do ich przestrzeni, niemal zmusiła do wzięcia udziału w tym mało znaczącym konflikcie, z całą pewnością ich nie szanowała. Jej słowa były skrzętnie zamaskowaną mistyfikacją, mającą przekonać ich że dziewczyna zwraca się do nich, uznając ich wyższość. Wiedział jednak że to nieprawda. Ludzie nie uznają absolutów, nawet jeśli ich istnienie i wyższość jest boleśnie oczywista. A Spokojna była produktem ludzkiej głupoty. - Istnienie tego miasta całkowicie mija się z moim zainteresowaniem.- powiedział Vedrtal. - Ja osobiście byłbym za zniszczeniem tego miejsca.- powiedział Ohew, wpatrując się w Peterson.- Nie mam zbytniej ochoty przylatywać tutaj co jakiś czas, bo ludzie znów nie radzą sobie ze swoimi problemami. - Nie ma człowieka, nie ma problemu?- spytał Cajad, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Jak na nadludzi macie zaskakująco ludzki punkt widzenia.- powiedziała Spokojna. Tym komentarzem rozsierdziła Mistrza, choć ten nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. Panel kontrolny zaświecił się- teraz wystarczył zaledwie jeden gest, by zetrzeć Peterson z powierzchni ziemi. Spokojna zobaczyła że palec Vedrtala kieruje się już w stronę panela. Dyskretnie sięgnęła pod swoją szatę, próbując sięgnąć po broń. Mistrz oczywiście zauważył jej akcje, śmieszyła go jednak do tego stopnia, że nie był nawet zły, że istota sądziła że ma jakiekolwiek szanse go powstrzymać. - Chwila!- zakrzyknął Chedwa, wbiegając do pomieszczenia i momentalnie skupiając na sobię uwagę wszystkich. Vedrtal cicho westchnął. - Jaka myśl kazała Ci przybiegać na mostek i się drzeć, Chedwa?- spytał Vedrtal. - S...sądziłem że wysadzamy miasto.- powiedział Chedwa. - Tak.- odpowiedział Mistrz. - Nie.- odpowiedziała dokładnie w tym samym momencie Spokojna. Vedrtal spojrzał na nią krzywo. - Nie możemy tego zrobić.- powiedział Chedwa. - Zdradzisz nam dlaczego?- spytał z nieudawanym zainteresowaniem Vedrtal. Chedwa połknął głośniej ślinę. - No bo Yrabryn....- zaczął chłopak. Mistrz po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, pozwolił sobie na odpuszczenie podniosłego tonu wielkiego, wiekowego mędrca którym przecież był. - Co ten kretyn znowu zrobił?- spytał Vedrtal. Yrabryn kilkoma susami przebył zniszczone pola dookoła Peterson, mijając gorącą niczym palący ogień ziemię i tysiące trupów jak dziecko, które próbuje nie wdepnąć w kałużę. U wejścia do miasta stała dwójka zwykłych, szeregowych żołnierzy, trzymających w dłoniach podstawowe karabiny laserowe, skierowane w stronę zbliżającego się Człowieka Czystej Krwii. Żołnierze strzelili dwukrotnie a Yrabryn wypiął dumnie pierś, pozwalając by wiązki laserowe uderzyły w jego pierś. Powstałe w ten sposób rany zadały mu jedynie niewielki ból i (ku przerażeniu strzelających) zagoiły się w mgnieniu oka. Będący w nienajlepszym stanie psychicznym żołnierze zaczęli gotować się do ucieczki, jednak Yrabryn był szybszy. Jednym, potężnym uderzeniem oderwał żołnierzom głowy wraz z kręgosłupami, które posłał wysoko w górę. Krew z korpusów trysnęła na wszystkie strony a utracone części ciała wbiły się w masz, zawieszony tuż nad ratuszem. Będący wciąż na ulicach ludzie zakrzyknęli z przerażenia, uciekając do swoich domostw bądź jak najdalej od ucieleśnienia mordu, jakim był Yrabryn. Człowiek Czystej Krwii zaśmiał się, unosząc zakrwawione pięści wysoko w górę. Tego właśnie poszukiwał- zastrzyku adrenaliny i daniny złożonej w posoce. Co prawda dwaj przeciwnicy z którymi właśnie się zmierzył byli nikim, nie spodziewał się również odnaleźć nikogo potężnego w mieście. Jednak ofiar będzie dosć, by chociaż przez chwilę wypełnić jego pragnienie. - Powstaliście, bo tego od was oczekiwaliśmy!- zakrzyknął Yrabryn.- Teraz upadniecie, bo tego od was wymagamy! Dźwięk przeładowywanego magazynku był na tyle cichy, że mało który śmiertelnik mógłby go usłyszeć. Berserker nie był jednak nikim zwyczajnym. Gdy magazynek Ciężkiego Automatu Duera odezwał się i potężna dawka naboi poleciała w kierunku Yrabryna, ten odskoczył, sprawiając że cały magazynek wylądował w jednym z budynków, przebijając się przez jego ściany a później również przez kolejne pomieszczenia. Yrabryn odwrócił się. Miał przed sobą Herkulesa Bruca- mężczyznę który przez ostatnie tygodnie nie robił nic, poza mordowaniem stworów chcących odebrać mu dom. - A teraz ty się zamkniesz, bo ja tego wymagam!- zakrzyknął Bruce. Yrabryn uśmiechnął się. Miał przed sobą pewnego siebie człowieka. Z takimi walczy się najzabawniej. Buty Grawitacyjne uruchomiły się a ciało Berserkera poszybowało w górę, by po chwili znaleźć się na kursie kolizyjnym z Herkulesem. Pięść Yrabryna być może przebiłaby się przez pancerz mężczyzny, Bruce jednak w porę uruchomił Tarczę Kintyczną, która nie dość że obroniła go przed atakiem, to jeszcze odrzuciła przeciwnika na pewną odległość. Człowiek Czystej Krwii patrzył z zaskoczeniem, że ludzie są w stanie stworzyć coś co będzie w stanie skutecznie ochronić ich przed gniewem członka Konklawe. Herkules natomiast, nie tracąc czasu, nakierował Lasery Średniego Zasięgu na ciało Yrabryna i wystrzelił. Berserker odskoczył, a następnie zaczął latać dookoła przeciwnika, unikając jego strzału. Gdy systemy Ciężkiego Pancerza się przegrzały, Herkules zmuszony był przerwać ostrzał. Yrabryn gotował się do ataku, jednak w tym samym momencie coś natarło na niego z góry. Sar'du momentalnie znalazł się nad Yrabrynem, wyciągnął swe zaklęte ostrze, a następnie wbił je głęboko w ramię Człowieka Czystej Krwii. Berserker zakrzyknął z bólu a Wampir wbił swoje kły w jego szyję, przekonując się jednak, że jego zęby są za słabe by przebić się przez skórę członka Konklawe. Yrabryn zaśmiał się, złapał Wampira za włosy i cisnął nim w kierunku Herkulesa. Członek ZGSR'u widząc nieumarłego natychmiast na niego natarł. Wampir ledwie uniknął potężnego ciosu, przyzywając jednocześnie swe ostrze i uderzając w Tarczę Kinetyczną, unieszkodliwiając ją ostatecznie. Ryod dołączył ostatni, wyskakując spod ziemi i uderzając Yrabryna pięścią w twarz. Człowiek Czystej Krwii zachwiał się lekko, po czym sam uderzył stwora w podbrzusze, w konsekwencji odrzucając go kilka metrów dalej. Teraz, na polach będących masowym grobem, stała czwórka wojowników. Każdy gotów by rozerwać na strzępy kolejnych. Człowiek, potwór, nieumarły i członek Konklawe. A ich pojedynek miał stać się końcem bitwy o Peterson. - Wejdź śmiało.- powiedział Pułkownik Lee Lettow-Vorbeck, wyciągając dymiące cygaro z ust. Mężczyzna siedział na skórzanym fotelu w swoim gabinecie w Ratuszu, przyglądając się przez okno walce czwórki wojowników. Co prawda widok był nieco skrzywiony, gdyż krople krwii spływały na szyby, ale Pułkownik nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Z cienia pomieszczenia natychmiast wyodrębniła się Spokojna, wpatrując się w zdrajcę z oczami pełnymi obojętności. Ku jej zdziwieniu, podobne spojrzenie miał Pułkownik. Spokojna wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, w której trzymała pistolet. A w nim pojedynczą kulę, przeznaczoną specjalnie dla mężczyzny. - W imieniu Federacji skazuję Cię na karę śmierci.- powiedziała Spokojna.- Ostatnie słowa? Pułkownik otworzył usta, a to co powiedział sprawiło, że dziewczyna uniosła brwii z wrażenia. - O...on....- wydukał Sar'du, leżąc na ziemi, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w zachmurzone niebo. Sekundę później Yrabryn uniósł nogę i zmiażdżył czaszkę nieumarłego, rozlewając jego krew z kawałkami mózgu dookoła i kończąc ostatetecznie jego istnienie. - Zbyt...potężny.- powiedział Ryod, łapiąc się za ranę przechodzącą przez całą klatkę piersiową i powoli osuwając się na ziemię.- On jest....zbyt potężny.... - Dziękuję, doceniam.- powiedział Yrabryn, trzymając za gardło ostatniego ze swoich przeciwników. Krew która pokrywała głowę Bruca sprawiała, że jego czarne włosy przybrały szkarłatny odcień. Mężczyzna pozbawiony swojego pancerza desperacko próbował wyrwać się z uścisku Człowieka Czystej Krwii, czując jak świadomość go opuszcza. Członek Konklawe triumfował. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Los odebrał mu jednak szansę na odebranie życia Herkulesowi. Nastąpił huk a tuż po nim Yrabryn zobaczył, jak pojedyńcza kula przebija się przez czaszkę Bruca, pozbawiając go życia. Człowiek Czystej Krwii skrzywił się, rzucając jego ciałem na ziemię. Odwrócił się. Za jego plecami unosiła się Spokojna, z dymiącą spluwą. - Prawo do zabicia zwierzyny powinien mieć ten, który ją upolował.- powiedział Yrabryn. Nastała cisza. - Bzzzzz....- odpowiedziała Spokojna. Yrabryn ścisnął dłonie w pięści, które wycelował w kierunku ducha. - Nie denerwuj mnie, dziewczyno!- zakrzyknął Berserker. - Teraz dziewczyno?- spytała, uśmiechając się na ułamek sekundy. Następnie ziemia dookoła przez sekundę rozświetliła się oślepiającym blaskiem. Teleport Konklawe uruchomił się, przenosząc dwójkę tak różnych od siebie istnień na pokład Neszera. Tam czekali już pozostali członkowie Konklawe. Tylko Bliźniaków wciąż nie było. - Dziękuję wam za pomoc.- powiedziała Spokojna, opuszczając głowę w geście szacunku.- Teraz, byłabym wdzięczna gdybyśmy mogli udać się do.... - Nie.- powiedział Vedrtal. Dziewczyna ponownie się wyprostowała. - Rozmawialiśmy w czasie waszej nieobecności.- powiedział Ze'ew, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy ze Spokojną. - Rozmawialiście beze mnie?- spytał Yrabryn, niedowierzając własnym uszom. - Od kiedy interesuje Cię rozmowa, Yrabrynie?- spytał Lid'Og. - Od kiedy interesuje Cię coś poza nią, Lid'Ogu?- spytał Yrabryn. - Dość.- powiedział Mistrz i wszelkie głosy umilkły.- Jesteśmy Ludźmi Czystej Krwi. Jesteśmy istotami starszymi i potężniejszymi od wszystkiego, co wy znacie. Jesteśmy Konklawe, a nie chłopcami na posyłki. Nie jesteśmy tutaj po to, by przejmować się waszymi małymi konfliktami. Spokojna ścisnęła pięści. - Dlatego właśnie zakończymy to jednym, potężnym uderzeniem.- powiedział Vedrtal.- Dlatego właśnie polecimy tam i zakończymy istnienie Legiona. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures